Changed for Life
by Worldwatcher123
Summary: After the FAYZ wall has come down.  What happens when the real world faces the freaks and normals once again.  I don't own these, cuz if I did, I'd be richer.
1. THE END OF THE WALL

**So this is my first fan-fic ever, so don't judge me. R&R or else Drake will whip you raw.**

**Hope you like it.**

**This is after the FAYZ wall has come down, and all the freaks and normal have to face the world after the horrible experiences they have all had. Drake isn't in this because I hate him, he has no character. As far as we know, he died, and went back to Hell, Brittney in in Heaven.**

"Astrid, wanna go over to those train cars, see if we can get some more neutella?"

"Sure, Sam"

Astrid and Sam have been having a sort of on and off relationship over these last few months, after Little Pete disappeared; she was so subdued for several months. But now, four months after word, Astrid had realized the how low the chances of survival were without faith in life.

While walking over to the train cars, they passed by Diana, six months pregnant. Though everyone at the Lake knows that she's a Bitch from Hell, everyone has been much nicer to her, because of the little mutant she's carrying. And without Caine around, Diana is actually not that horrible.

"SAM!" She called, looking panicked, "Did you see the FAYZ wall? It's a sort of pink color, weird huh?"

I glanced around at the giant globe that had surrounded us for over a year, and sure enough, the entire FAYZ was a bit tinted pink.

Everyone in the FAYZ was used to odd, unnatural phenomenon's occurring, but one of the few things in the world that stayed the same was the barrier. It was one of the only things that kept many of us sane, the fact that death _would _come without work, and the only thing that keeps some of us wanting to stay alive was that with all of the rules of the universe changed, death was even more unknown than before the FAYZ. How should they know what the pit of despair would bring.

"It is changing, the means something new si going to happen, and that means something aweful is going to happen" That was Astrid, sounding unhappier than she had in months. "I suppose it's possible, anything is, nowadays" And we all looked at the wall, staring at it for over 60 seconds. Then, before our eyes, the pink glow disappeared and replaced by crowds of people milling around. And the people were adults, a sight that had been completely foreign for over a year.

Diana whispered in disbelief, "Is it…down?"

Astrid and Sam only stared.

Diana stared

Briana zipped up next to, them and stared.

Jack was across the street, he stared.

Dekka was in her tent, she crawled out and stared.

Taylor was visiting Lana, and the two of them stared.

Howard had been beating up a random kid, he stopped and stared.

No one in Peirerdo Beach noticed, But if they had, there would have been plenty of starring.

And then the Breeze, the tough, indestructible superhero started to sob.

Taylor bounced over, and tentatively put her arm around the other girls shoulder. "Come on, let's get everyone here, I and the messenger, and so are you" And she popped away.

Briana looked at Sam, and he nodded to her. "I wonder what is really going on, this could just be some horrible trick" said Astrid.

"From whom," he asked.

No answer.

"Let's go gather up people."

Sam started to go over to some of the tents, but Diana pulled his shoulder, "Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked me.

"Sure"

"My father is out there, in the crowds of people, and well, you don't know this, but he used to beat me. I ran away, and that's how I ended up at Coates."

"Oh", Sam was shocked; Diana seemed to be too tough to beat up by anyone. He nodded for her to go on.

"If he truly is out there, and he sees me like this," She gestured to her pregnant belly "let's just say that I will never see the light of day again. So, here is what we are going to do —"

"We?" Sam inturupted.

"Yes, as in the entire group of us, when we walk out there. The thing is, I want to be surrounded closely on all sides, so I am not visible, at least not in the beginning. Would that be possible?" She paused. "Actually if you say no, I will go over to Caine, and say it was you who got me pregnant, and he will them come and murder you in your sleep"

"Okay, okay, you can be in the middle of the group."

Just then, Taylor bounced up right next to Sam, and said "Alright, everyone should be here in a few minutes, it shouldn't be too long" She glanced over her shoulder, "I wonder how the people in Perirdo Beach are doing?"

"I hope they're all dead" Diana spat savagely.

By this time, everyone living at the lake was gathered, and they were all pointing at the wall murmuring at the adults, wondering if perhaps if it was just Penny, causing trouble.

Sam stood up, and began to speak "So, the wall doesn't seem to be there anymore, could the FAYZ be over, don't get your hopes up, but it could be, come on, let's go and check. Everyone get together in a clump, I'll go first, because if the wall is still there, I don't really care if it shocks me."

The group got together, and slowly carefully, they walked towards the now gone barrier. Astrid came up behind Sam, "You know," she said "You could just be getting there hopes up for nothing, and without hope, we are all rotting meat"

Sam sighed, "I know, and it's not really a good thing, but I'm going to risk it, because quite honestly, my hopes are already soaring."

"Oh, and Sam," Astrid said, "Are the freaks going to show the world what they can do, because you _will _all be locked up in a research lab if you do. So, if I were you, I would tell everyone now not to use their powers until we all have a grasp on what's going on."

"Good idea"

Sam rose his voice "This is important: Freaks, don't use your powers in front of everyone out there. Normals and freaks, don't tell anyone out there about anything supernatural. We don't know what it is like outside of the FAYZ, but from what Orsay said, it should be like it was before all of this."

"Screw the FAYZ!" Some girl yelled

And everyone ran to where the wall was. Then they came to a screeching stop. Sam took a deep breath, and left Fallout Ally Youth Zone.


	2. WHAT WAS THAT?

They were out.

They were out.

They were out.

They were out of the FAYZ.

And maybe, just maybe, they would never have to return.

Everyone just stood there, in complete shock, not sure what to say.

And then, there was a massive crowd, coming in an onslaught, coming.

There were reporters, asking questions at random.

Then, suddenly, there was a sonic boom, that seemed to come up from the Heavens, everyone looked up, just in time to see an enormous screen, with the picture of a man on it. The man spoke, "Welcome, lost children, I can see you now, and I am in high spirits that you are alive, but I see that many of you are not here, I ask you now, where are these lost souls? No doubt there will be time fro reporters to come a speak to you later, but for now, it is my guess that you all simply wan to see you families, and so, once you have been with the government, trying to figure out what has happened, you may see them."

At this, large, beefy men, (a sight that had not been seen in the FAYZ) came up and took the freaks and the normals. They carried them off.

Sam was using all of his self-control not to just burn these men and run, as well as all of the others.

The men came up to the kids, and hauled them over to a small door. Everyone was immersed in a sea of black, and then Astrid screamed.

A moment later, the lights flicked on, just in time for her to see a tranquilizer dart being stuck in her arm. The screaming stopped.

The others followed.

When Sam woke up, he was dizzy and bleary eyed. Upon looking around, he saw all of the boys from the FAYZ in one long room. Most of them were asleep.

Sam got up, and started picking his way through the knocked out bodies, it looked like their adventures would be ending with the end of the dome. Then, in the peripheral vision of his left eye, he saw something move.


	3. SASS!

I'll update soon, I promise, but in the mean time, check out this site.

.net/stats/story_eyes_?date=201109&storyid=7269117&storytextid=26014708&month=09&year=2011&cty=

Thanks

SASS forever.


End file.
